


Killua's Deep Secret

by windowsmaker



Series: HxH crackfics based off tiktok requests [10]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, Gaming, Gen, Jokes, Roblox - Freeform, Royale High (Roblox)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Killua has a favorite Roblox game, and that game is his darkest, deepest secret. His favorite game is one that he'll take to the grave. And then Gon finds out.
Series: HxH crackfics based off tiktok requests [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906390
Kudos: 25





	Killua's Deep Secret

Finally, Gon is asleep. Which means that Killua has freedom on Roblox without having to play the games Gon likes or the games that he uses to hide his favorite, Royale High. Killua is an assassin, and there is _no_ way in hell he’d ever let Gon know his favorite game on Roblox is Royale High. It’s way too embarrassing, and Gon would tell everyone. Chances are Killua would die of embarrassment. 

The truth is, Killua has been grinding on Royale High ever since he came across it. He’s practically famous in the world, and it’s his highest achievement. His highest achievement that he’d never be able to tell anyone. Not only does he get the highest grades, but he’s got an absurd amount of diamonds. He’s found every secret in the game, and knows every land like the back of his hand. 

Killua has lost track of the time as he's been playing, he’s been too busy chatting with others, shopping, and going to class. He’d never let his reputation on the game fail because he got distracted. The one thing Killua fails to notice, is Gon. Gon’s slowly waking up, quietly stretching his arms and softly yawning as to not wake Killua. Though he soon realizes Killua is in fact, not asleep and is playing Roblox _without_ him. He didn’t think that were possible, as the only games they played together were the ones they made rules to not get ahead of the other when they’re not online for. 

“Killua? Whatcha playing?” Gon yawns again, still mildly sleepy as he peers over Killuas shoulder to the screen. 

“G-Gon!” Killua shouts, falling off his chair and scrambling to hide the computer screen. 

“You play Royale High…?” Gon asks, darting his head around Killua to see the screen better. 

“Y-Yes…” Killua is beyond embarrassed. He thinks he might have to go back to the mansion and ask Miluki to beat him up for a few weeks. 

“Oh cool! Me too!” Gon beams, beyond excited that Killua and him truly do have the same, immaculate taste.

“No way!” Killua’s embarrassment is gone, knowing that someone as cool as Gon plays Royale High, he has nothing to be embarrassed over. 

“Wanna play together, Killua?” Gon asks, bouncing on his heels as he waits for a response. 

“Of course!” Killua grins, sitting back into his chair as Gon sits next to him.


End file.
